


Bracelet

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ravio bargains for the protection of Link’s room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: **Warning** : this contains Ravio A Link Between World spoilers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s halfway to sleep when a sudden noise jars him, and Link tenses instantly. He peers over his shoulder, eyeing the silhouette of his door, while his other hand hovers at the edge of the bed, ready to dip below and draw his sword if needed. Before he’s given a chance to go answer the knock, the door creaks open, and a purple figure slips quickly inside. Surrounded in the orange glow of his lantern, Ravio shuts the door again and wanders deeper. He pauses a few meters from Link’s bed and fidgets on both feet. Link doesn’t truly relax until Ravio throws back his hood, revealing an attractive face too easy to trust. 

Many of the other soldiers—at least, those fortunate enough to have seen Ravio unveiled at all—tell Link that Ravio looks just like _him_ , except, of course, for the dark hair and emerald eyes. Link can never quite see the resemblance, but that could be from sheer experience and expression—in many ways, Ravio’s his opposite.

Ravio is no threat. He doesn’t stand tall and determined, but with nervous energy, posture bent around his lantern and one hand toying with the end of his striped scarf. He sucks in a breath, then clears his throat and boasts in his usual merchant voice: “Good evening, Mr. Hero! Or should I say, good night? I do apologize for troubling you at this late hour, but I have a bargain to offer that’s simply too good to wait!” He pauses there, as though expecting a response, but Link doesn’t give one, just lifts a careful brow. Ravio pushes on anyway, “You see, it seems I’ve been given rooms in a most undesirable location—right between a dragon and a demon sword! These are frightening times! But not for you, right, Mr. Hero? I bet you’re not afraid of any of them!” Ravio smiles cheerily, though Link can see the tension beneath it. Link’s bested both Volga and Ghirahim—doubtless those Ravio speaks of—but that was before they came to Princess Zelda’s side. Evidently, Ravio doesn’t share Link’s confidence in Zelda’s abilities to choose and keep her allies. Coughing once into the silence, Ravio finishes, “Well, Mr. Hero, for the mere promise of your protection, I’m willing to let you borrow not one, not two, but _any and all_ of my nifty items! ...For a small fee, of course.” The last part looks entirely negotiable, but Link hadn’t intended on needing items anyway.

He waits a moment, letting the low crackle of the lantern’s fire permeate the room. Eventually, Ravio clarifies, “I’m asking to stay in your room, Mr. Hero. Not that you use it much anyway, a busy soldier like you! I’ll be quiet and clean, honest! You won’t even know I’m here! I won’t even be bringing Sheerow—this is a remarkable castle with plenty of other places to nest! And I’ll bring all my items with me, of course—you’ll have easy access any time! It’s quite a steal for you, if I do say s—” He cuts off abruptly, probably because Link’s lifted up the corner of his blanket. He can’t quite be sure if it’s out of a genuine desire to help an ally or if it’s out of pity.

Either way, Ravio lights right up. His smile dimples his soft cheeks, his eyes crinkling in delight—Link’s not sure if this can really be just for protection. But it doesn’t matter. His bed’s more than big enough for both their slender physiques, and Ravio’s right that he hardly uses his room aside from sleeping, on those rare occasions he’s not in camp at a battle site. Ravio looks like he could ask for no better accommodations. He practically flies across the room.

He hands Link his lantern as soon as he’s on the mattress, and Link rolls over again to place it on the nightstand. Ravio burrows under the blankets, ridiculous rabbit costume and all—the bed’s instantly warmer for it. Link settles in where he was, Ravio flush behind him. With no regard for space, Ravio wraps around Link, clinging to Link’s sides with both knees, entangling both arms around Link’s middle, and nuzzling his face into Link’s shoulder. Even after his body’s in place, Ravio doesn’t stop squirming; he’s absurdly cuddly. 

Link can begrudgingly admit to himself that he enjoys the snuggling. The rest of his life is hard and barren, spent running from one fight to the next. It’s nice to experience a softer touch, to be held with reverence and admiration. He knows he’s not the great hero Ravio thinks him, but he certainly works hard enough to appreciate the respite.

Link blows out the lantern and vows, if nothing else, to protect this one person’s dreams.


End file.
